Remember Me
by pices-aquarius
Summary: Yusuke and his team meet Alianore and her team, who are basically mirror personalities of the boys in female form. They become one team to fight demons and well evil. A Rewrite from the original Remember Me.
1. A Meeting of Mirrors

_**Author's Note:** So some of you might recognize this story. It was written long ago, and I felt that it needed an update; possibly in the worst way. I went back to read it and was like, 'what the hell was I thinking?' It hadn't been edited, and just really sucked overall. So here's the revamped version of Remember Me. It's not quite the same but it still follows the same storyline._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do own Alianore, Rei, Kai and Midnight._

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting at a coffee table across from each other. Their eyes were watering from some sort of game they were playing. "You will do it!" Yusuke said, using all his strength to keep his eyes open.

"No!" Kuwabara shouts restraining against his own eyes, hoping that they won't close on him, but it's too late.

"Ha! You blinked. I win!" Yusuke cheered, blinking to bring water back to his eyes.

"Damn!" Kuwabara swore, blinking his own eyes to regain the moisture that was lost.

"When will you two grow up?" Kurama asked the two teens, he was sitting in a chair nearby, reading a book.

"When Hiei gets taller." Kuwabara said without thinking, for Hiei was nearby as well and well within earshot of the orange haired teen. He brandished his sword and chased Kuwabara down the hall of the home that Koenma has generously provided for them.

With his main source of entertainment gone, Yusuke stood and stretched. "I'm outta here. Maybe the cafeteria over in Koenma's place has some decent food around." Yusuke says to Kurama. Being four teenage boys, none of them were really decent cooks and normally just ordered pizza on Koenma's dime.

Portals had been provided in the home to allow easy access to the Human World, as well as Spirit World, so that the boys could come and go as they saw fit. It also provided easy access for Koenma whenever he needed his best Spirit Detectives, without disrupting their regular lives.

Yusuke walked through the portal that led to Koenma's palace in Spirit World and made his way down one of the many winding hallways that led to the cafeteria where the many ogres employed there could eat. Yusuke was a welcome face in the crowd of ogres and they happily provided him with food when he went to visit. On his way, Yusuke passed by Koenma's office, but had soon learned that there was no easy way for him to eavesdrop on any delicate conversations that may be going on, since the doors were several feet thick and completely sound proof. It had upset him, but soon gave up on any hope that he might find out some dirty secret on the little ruler.

* * *

"Alianore, I'm hoping to employ you and your friends as my own special forces squad," Koenma, the little ruler of Spirit World, said to four girls standing on the opposite side of his desk. The girl he spoke to was the leader of the group. "I know that my boys can handle quite a bit, but they've had one too many run ins with death, and it's time that I add a few more to their group. I'd like you to work with them; as equals."

Alianore, a girl of only nineteen, looked to her friends. Her teal eyes speaking to them more than words could ever do. They nodded to her and she turned her piercing gaze back to Koenma. "You do realize that I'm only half demon, correct? The rest of my girls are pure human," she waved a delicate hand towards the three girls standing next to her. "What makes you think that we can hold our own with the ever famous Spirit Detectives?"

"Don't think that I haven't done my research," Koenma chastised. "You are more than capable of holding your own. You four are nearly an equal match with them power wise, despite what type of blood runs through your veins."

Alianore glanced back at her companions. They looked at each other for a moment, then glanced back at Alianore and nodded.

"All right Koenma. We agree. Though, I'll need some new swords in payment. Can you provide that?"

Koenma thought about it for a moment. "I'll see what can be done."

"That's all I ask."

"I'll have Botan bring in the boys so that you can meet properly." He called for his best Grim Reaper and had her retrieve the detectives.

* * *

Yusuke had returned and was contentedly eating a sandwich made by one of the ogres from the cafeteria, when Botan entered through the portal he had just returned from.

"Listen-" Botan begins when she entered, but paused when she saw Hiei holding Kuwabara in a chokehold. "Hiei let go of Kuwabara and listen. Koenma wishes to speak with you right away."

"What does binky breath want now?" Yusuke complained, mostly for being interrupted in his sandwich eating.

"You'll find out soon enough," She said cryptically. "Follow me."

They follow her reluctantly through the portal and down the hall Yusuke had walked through no more than half an hour ago. She opened the large wooden doors that led to Koenma's office and they stood at his desk.

"Boys I'm going to get right to the point," Koenma begins, before any of them can complain about anything. "You're getting four new members added to the team, it should strengthen our forces against-"

"Don't you dare say evil," Yusuke interrupts.

Koenma glares at the teenage boy. " I wasn't. I _was_ going to say demons. Yusuke you'll be working with their team leader, as two leaders of one big team." Koenma finishes before Yusuke could interrupt again.

"So where are they?" Hiei pipes up from his spot near the door, as far away from everyone else as possible.

"Boys, meet your newest teammates," Koenma points to the corner of the room where the four girls stood.

"I'm Kai," The shortest of the girls stepped forward; her voice was of a lower timbre for a female but she still sounded sweet. She had brown shoulder length hair and chocolate brown eyes to match. She wore an ensemble of all black and brown colors.

The next girl was slightly taller than her friend. She had dirty blonde hair that she had pulled into a long tail and brilliant blue eyes. She had an eyebrow piercing above her left eye and was wearing all black clothing. "Hey, I'm Midnight," Her voice was at the same tone level as Kai's but she spoke at a higher volume than her friend.

The next girl stepped forward and she was at about Kai's height. "Hey there, my name's Rei," Her voice carried the quality of honey and was at the right volume for being inside. She had blonde hair like Midnight, but hers was lighter in shade and hung at her shoulders in loose curls. She wore mostly red with black pants.

The last girl stepped closer to the boys than her friends did. She was nearly Yusuke's height. She had thigh length chocolate brown hair and sea teal eyes. In place of human ears were fox ears near the top of her head and a tail to match. She wore shades of green and brown. "Hello boys, it's an honor to finally meet the famous Spirit Detectives," Her voice was soft and cool, yet Yusuke felt she could command an army if she had to. Her eyes drifted to him and Yusuke felt his face flush under her piercing gaze. "You must be Yusuke Urameshi," She moved so that she was standing directly in front of him and she held out her hand. "I've heard many stories about you."

Yusuke took her hand. "Though I've never heard about you," he said in return.

She laughed, it sounded like a wind chime. "No, you wouldn't have. We're not famous like you four."

"Hmph," He let go of her hand. "Looking to garner some of our fame are you?"

Her eyes narrowed and Yusuke suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I'm not looking for fame." She said simply.

Koenma cut in before Yusuke could retort any further. "All right," he cleared his throat. "Your rooms should be ready, ladies. Botan, would you mind taking them so that they may get settled in?"

"Of course, Koenma sir," Botan opened the door. "Right this way ladies," She led the way out of the office.

* * *

Alia and her friends followed Botan up the stairs of their new home where the rooms were located.

"Botan, what can you tell me about the boys?" Alia asked.

"Well what would you like to know?" The cheerful Grim Reaper replied.

"What are they like, as people? I've seen them as fighters, but the Dark Tournament only shows so much, you know?"

Botan turned to the bright-eyed leader and smiled. "Learning about them as people is something you'll have to discover for yourself. If I told you about them, you'd only see it from my perspective. You should form your own opinions about them." Botan turned back to walking down the hall. "Well, here we are." She stopped in front of a row of four rooms. "These four are yours. The boys are across the hall from you. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me. I'll see you all later at dinner." With that, Botan disappeared back down the stairs.

Alianore sighed and walked into the first room that Botan had pointed out was hers. Her three friends followed her inside. It was a simple room, consisting of wooden floors, green walls, a desk with a computer, bed, television and separate bathroom.

"So, girls, what do you think?" Alianore asked the other three.

"They seem all right, I just don't know what to expect." Kai replied, throwing herself onto Alianore's bed.

"Yea, I mean, we've only ever seen them at the Dark Tournament, but that was as fighters, and we were just lowly spectators. I don't know what Koenma expects from us," Midnight said. "I felt their power, we can't possibly compete with that; at least the three of us can't, but you Alia-"

"Don't," she hissed. "You're just as good as them! I don't want to hear you talk like that." Alia sighed. "We just have to prove ourselves. I could tell that Urameshi was wary of us. He doesn't know what to expect, and I'd like to keep it that way. Keep them guessing."

"You're right, Alia," muttered Midnight. "Sorry."

Alia looked at Rei. "You've been quiet. Got anything to add?"

Rei shook her head. "Not really. I think Botan is right though. We can only learn about them if we talk with them."

"Always the voice of reason, Rei," giggled Kai, moving so that she could sling an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"One of us needs to be. And you know how I hate to be the responsible one." Alia agreed, also giggling. "Well, shall we go get to know our new teammates?"

The other three nodded and they left Alianore's room and made their way downstairs.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Please review! I live for those reviews!_


	2. A Tale of Two Teams

Alianore led the way downstairs where the boys were perched in various places around the living room. Kurama was the first to notice them.

"I hope everything is to your liking," He said, getting up from his chair and allowing one of the girls to claim it. Midnight took the seat with a polite 'thank you'.

"Yes, they're beautiful." Rei said, taking the empty spot on the couch next to Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kai sat down on a floor cushion. Alia leaned against the wall near the window where Hiei sat.

"So girls, where are you from?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, Rei and I are from the States. More specifically from a rural dump outside of Los Angeles, California." Midnight said.

"I'm from a little village in Ecuador." Kai said.

"And you Alianore?" Kuwabara prompted.

Alianore opened her eyes, for she had shut them moments earlier. She was visualizing her friends' home places, since she had never been to them before but had seen pictures and could imagine them. "I'm sorry?"

"Where are you from?" Yusuke asked. "The States like Rei and Midnight? Or perhaps more locally?"

Her home wasn't the best. Though, most demon world settlements weren't very pretty. "You don't want to know about me." She smiled, her fangs showing. The other three girls looked at each other knowingly.

"Nonsense," Kurama said. "We've heard about the others. What about yourself."

Alianore shrugged. Figures she wouldn't be able to get out of it so easily. "Very well," she muttered. "Demon world. Couldn't tell you exactly whereabouts, since I don't remember."

"How did you four meet?" Kuwabara asked.

"At an orphanage in the demon world. Our parents abandoned us when they learned of our spirit powers. Alianore had already been there for some time before we arrived there-" A look from Alia cut Kai off from the rest of what she was going to say.

"A demon orphanage?" Yusuke looked at Kurama quizzically.

"There are some in the more 'upscale' demon locales, demon parents abandon their children quite often. Most are left to fend for themselves, others leave them in the care of the elderly." Kurama explained.

"Once we were old enough to leave that place we did. We wandered the demon world for some time, before the Dark Tournament, where we watched the four of you fight. Quite the spectacle you made." Alianore remarked with a smirk on her face. "We could learn a thing or two from you all."

"We'd be happy to teach you-"

"Hmph," Hiei muttered from his sill. "I don't have time to play teacher."

"Aw, Hiei, I think that's most I've ever heard you say," Alia smiled at him. He narrowed his eyes. The others found this a strange exchange between the two. Did they know each other?

"Hey everyone," Two girls walked in from the foyer, before anyone could inquire further into the exchange between Alia and Hiei. One had large red eyes and long blue hair; she wore an ice blue kimono. The other, who had spoke, had short brown hair and chocolate eyes. She wore typical human clothing of a yellow tee shirt and blue jeans. "Oh, who's this?"

"Rei,"

"Kai,"

"Midnight,"

"Alianore, who might you be?"

"I'm Keiko," The brunette said.

"And I'm Yukina," The blue haired girl said softly. Alianore cocked her head to the side.

"Yukina, you're an ice apparition, are you not?"

Yukina blinked at her. "Uh huh. How did you know that?"

Alianore smiled and glanced at Hiei, who glared at her. "You look like an ice apparition. I know my demons." _She doesn't know does she Hiei._

_No, and if you wish to keep your tongue, you won't breathe a word. She and the oaf know nothing._

_It'll be our little secret._

"So are you ladies here to join us for dinner?"

"Yes, though knowing these boys, it'll be pizza again." Keiko said. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama shared a nervous giggle.

"Unless you or Botan are willing to cook-?" Yusuke chuckled nervously.

"No." Keiko said simply.

Alianore looked to her friends. They nodded at her. "We'll cook." The boys looked at them aghast.

"No, it wouldn't be proper," Kurama protested. "You just arrived, and are our guests your first night here."

"Nonsense," Midnight waved him off as they got up and led the way to the kitchen and dining room. "We should carry our weight around here and the least we could do is cook a meal for our new friends."

"Midnight is right," Kai said. "Trust us, you'll love it. We're not half bad."

Indeed they weren't. When they had finished cooking, the dining table was covered with bowls of rice, and vegetables. Plates were stacked with chicken, marinated beef and boiled potatoes. "This all looks amazing," Yusuke said, he and Kuwabara were drooling.

"Yes, thank you ladies." Kurama said.

"You're welcome. It's the least we could do to thank you for letting us be here," Kai said, plating some food and digging in. The others followed suit.

After dinner the boys, minus Hiei, did the dishes and they retired to the living room once again. "I hope you all don't mind but I'm going to turn in early. Goodnight everyone." Alianore said, and ascended the stairs.

"I believe that Alianore has a good idea. I'm going to turn in as well. It was wonderful meeting you girls. See you in the morning." And with that Kurama disappeared to his room. With similar goodnights, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina and Botan also retired to their rooms; Yukina and Keiko were given guests rooms when they stayed in Spirit World.

Rei, Kai and Midnight also turned in. They were enjoying the quiet solitude for the time being, but it was only a matter of time before some sort of catastrophe reared its ugly head.

Upstairs, Alianore had dressed in white cotton pajamas that were a tee shirt and shorts. She was just about to get into her bed when there was a knock at her door. She sighed. Not even five minutes of peace. "It's open," She called, and sat down on top of her comforter. Yusuke walked in and shut the door behind him. "Something on your mind Urameshi?" She asked, surprised to see the Detective in her room. She had expected Hiei, who had gone upstairs right after her.

"Not really. Just thought that if you're up for it, I wanted to get to know you better. It's not like Koenma just to throw people upon us." He sat down in her desk chair.

"You're wary of us. It's understandable. Especially since we know more about you than you know about us." She answered in a sagely voice. "Very well detective. I'll give you a rundown." Alianore pulled her legs in to herself so that she sat cross-legged. "As we mentioned earlier, we met in a demon orphanage. I had spent most of my life there, and remember nothing of my parents. So whether I lost them or they abandoned me, I will probably never know. After we left the orphanage, we got separated and I spent many weeks lost in the forests of the Makai. Nearly half dead, a dear friend of yours found me. He nourished me back to health and I came to cherish him."

Yusuke looked at her with an incredulous look. "Haven't figured it out yet?" He shook his head and then stopped mid motion.

"Hiei saved you?" Alianore nodded. "But-"

"I don't know why he did it either. But, I followed him around like a lost puppy for some time, and I think I grew on him. After that, he taught me to use a sword and we became partners in crime. But I grew tired of that life and wished to find my friends again, so with Hiei's help I located Rei, Kai and Midnight and we've been together ever since."

"So that's your life story?"

"In a nutshell." Alianore smiled. "If you want to know about the others, you'll have to ask them."

"Fair enough. But it was mostly you that I was curious about." And before Alianore could say anything more, Yusuke left her room.

* * *

The next morning Alianore made her way to the dining room where Yusuke, Kurama and Midnight sat eating some breakfast.

"Good morning Alia." Midnight said as Alianore sat down next to her.

"Morning," Alianore reached for a piece of toast off her friend's plate. "So what's on the agenda for the day?"

"Nothing in particular," Kurama replied. "We don't have to be back to school until tomorrow, so-"

"Please don't remind me of school Kurama. It's the last thing I want to think about. It's the end of summer vacation, you know." Yusuke whined into his cereal bowl.

"Well then, Urameshi, let's have some fun today." Alianore said to him around her toast. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I go to the arcade. Though I haven't been around there in awhile."

"Then it's settled, we'll go to the arcade. Who's in?"

"I'd rather not," Kurama replied. "I need to check on my mother. I haven't visited in a few days, and would like to see her before I return to school."

"I need to do some shopping, so I'll drag Kai and Rei along with me," Midnight said. "You know I'm not a huge fan of video games." Alianore nodded knowingly. "Maybe Kieko and Yukina would join us."

"I'm sure Hiei has some sort of Hiei things to do." Yusuke chuckled. "Though, Kuwabara will probably come along."

"Excellent, then it's all settled!" Alianore was excited to spend the day in the human realm and hang out with the boys.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Alianore found herself between Kazuma and Yusuke, racing them on the virtual racer games in the arcade in their home city. She was having the time of her life with the two teenagers, fun she hadn't had in many years.

After several hours of playing mindless video games, the three of them walked downtown to join the others at the mall for some lunch.

"So Alia," Kazuma inquired. "Besides a fox demon, is there anything else you can do?"

"Er, well," Alia wasn't sure how to phrase her abilities. "I possess psychokinetic prowess and some ice manipulation. And if I work on it, I think I could harness my spiritual energy as well."

"What about the other girls?" Yusuke asked, since they were already on the subject.

"Kai has fire manipulation, Rei is water manipulation and Midnight is darkness."

"But they are humans right?"

"Yes," Alianore nodded. "But I believe that they have demon blood running through their veins." They arrived at the mall shortly after and made their way to the food court where the girls, minus Botan, and Kurama were waiting for them. "You ladies find anything?"

"Yes, and we got you some things as well," Kai smiled at her, holding some shopping bags out. Alianore took them happily. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not really. I could use some new clothes-"

"Hey Yukina!" Kazuma nearly squealed with delight. He skipped over to her. "Did you have fun shopping with the girls? Find anything cute and adorable?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "I believe I did Kazuma. Thank you for asking."

Alianore smiled and leaned closer to Yusuke. "Are they an item or something?" She whispered.

"Or something," he whispered back. "Not that Hiei would allow it of course."

"Of course not, he's way too protective of her." Alianore agreed. "Wait, Kazuma doesn't know does he?" She vaguely recalled Hiei saying something like that.

"Shall we eat then? Now that everyone is here." Kurama suggested. Yusuke didn't respond to Alianore's question.

They all enjoyed a social lunch, full of laughter and teasing. The girls were bonding with the boys better than they had expected to. Alianore had enjoyed her day with Kazuma and Yusuke. After lunch, Kurama went to go and check where Hiei had gone and to make sure the smaller man hadn't gotten into trouble. Rei offered to escort Yukina back to Master Genkai's, for she wanted to meet the old psychic. Kazuma went along with them, not wanting to be away from Yukina. Midnight and Kai took Keiko home and then were going to go and pick up books and things for school, since they would start tomorrow with the boys. Which left Yusuke and Alianore to fend for themselves.

"Come on," Yusuke said to Alianore once everyone had gone his or her separate ways. "There's something I want to show you."

"Hmm," Alianore skipped to fall into step with him and they walked in silence into the setting sun. Though after a few moments, Alianore had to speak up. "Yusuke, do you not like school?"

"No. I find it a waste of my time and energy. I'd much rather be training or fighting demons. Adults think they know better than me, but what do they know? I've seen things in just a short few years that they will never see in their lifetime." He ranted to her.

"I see," she murmured. They passed by the school. Such a thing had never appealed to her, but perhaps that was because she had lived a little longer than most humans, and had learned more than what human adults could teach her. "Rei and Midnight will be starting school. Midnight will be here with you and Rei will be at Meoui with Kurama. Kai is old enough not to be at school and I'm not very good at hiding my demon form, so I can't go." She already had her ears pinned to her head and her tail was tucked into her pant leg.

"Well," Yusuke said after some more minutes of silence. "We're here." Alianore looked around and found herself surrounded by an industrial park. "I come here when I want to think. I met Keiko here when we were kids and used to come here all the time."

"You two- you were together-? Are together?" She corrected. She cocked her head at him, and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Were together," he replied quietly. "Too much arguing. Spent most of our time arguing, and just found us better as friends. She's happy, dating some normal human boy from school, I think."

"Good for her," Alianore smiled. "I mean, as long as you're happy for her."

"Yeah, she needed normal in her life, spares her having to worry about whether I would come home from a case every day."

"Just because you two aren't together doesn't mean that she won't worry."

"I guess," Yusuke looked like he didn't want to talk about it anymore and made his way over to a swing and sat down. Alianore moved to sit in the one next to him.

"So why did you bring me here?" Alianore asked. Sure it was nice to be here, and with one of her greatest idols from the Dark Tournament, but she was confused.

"Why not?" He replied casually. "We've got nothing better to do, and I like to come here."

"Very well," she said, not wanting to argue further. They sat watching the setting sun in comfortable silence.

Once the sun had nearly set, there was shadow cast over Alianore. "If you're done with her detective, I would like to borrow her." They both looked up at the sound of the voice, and saw Hiei standing there.

"Are you done with me Urameshi?" Alianore giggled.

He shrugged, a smile formed on his lips. "For now, I guess."

"Very well," She stood up from her swing. "Lead the way Hiei."

"Keep up. I'm sure your skills could use a little flexing." Hiei smirked and then disappeared.

"Damn." She growled. "See ya later Urameshi." And in a flash, she was gone as well.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Alia asks her old friend.

"Just keep up." He replies and bounds off further ahead, jumping across rooftops.

"Hey!" She shouts and soon is matching Hiei foot placement for foot placement, only one step behind him.

Soon after a long-winded run through the city, they reach forest and replace rooftops with tree branches. And a few miles into the forest, they crossed into demon world territory. Upon reaching a secluded clearing, Hiei stopped. Alianore stopped behind him and observed her surroundings, while gaining control of her breathing once again. They were in a clearing with a lake and a creek that poured into it from above a small rock formation, creating a little waterfall.

"This is familiar Hiei," She spoke once her breathing was regulated. "Why is that?"

"This is the place where I found you," Hiei said, staring into the water of the lake. "You were half dead, starving and dehydrated, in the middle of winter and thus also suffering from mild hypothermia, despite having some control over ice and snow."

Alianore shuddered slightly. "Why would you bring me back to this place?"

"Because it's also the place that I nursed you back to health. In the cave under the falls. In your near death you were granted new life," Hiei said. "Once again you are being granted a new life. So were you near death again?"

Alianore looked away. "Perhaps. In a way, I was. I don't remember."

"Well, you are here now, and I won't be letting you die again."

"Thank you Hiei." And together they sat at the edge of the lake until the first stars dotted the sky and the moon began to rise.


	3. A Song of Student and Master

_**Author's Note:**_** Two updates in two days? What is this nonsense? It's me rewatching the YuYu series and writing while I watch them. Also, as you may notice, nothing of great importance has happened yet. No demon attacks, no intense mushy stuff. And that's because the mistake I made with the last version of this story was that it moved _way_ too quickly for my liking, so I'm slowing it down a bit. Everything is going to take place of over the course of a year. With the climax of the story happening near the end of the year. Other minor things will happen, hopefully starting next chapter or the chapter after. So please enjoy! And don't forget to review. I really appreciate the feedback.**

**Oh, and I apologize for my version of Genkai. It's really hard to recreate her as a character.**

* * *

The next day, Alianore walked with Kazuma, Yusuke and Midnight to school. "Wish I could be with you guys, even to experience the school life for just one day." Alia said, looking longingly at Midnight's uniform.

"Trust us, you're not missing much." Kazuma said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do all day without us?" Yusuke asked her.

Alianore just shrugged. "Dunno. I- I haven't really thought about it."

"You could spend the day with Hiei," Midnight suggested. Yusuke and Kazuma burst out laughing. "Or not," She glared at the two boys.

"Maybe," _I haven't seen him since I parted ways with him at the lake._ Alianore looked up and caught Yusuke looking at her funny. Before she could ask about it, they arrived at the school.

"Come along you two, or I'll sick Keiko on you." Midnight said, and they three of them bid Alianore goodbye and disappeared into the school grounds.

Alianore begrudgingly made her way back to the apartment. _What _am_ I going to do? I haven't been on my own in several years._ Then she thought of a place to go and made her way down the busy street.

* * *

Several hours later, Midnight walked into the apartment followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara who were once again arguing over who was the better street fighter.

"Hey, we're home!" Midnight called into the place. Kai, Rei and Kurama peered around the kitchen doorway.

"Welcome back," They chorused, and then laughed.

Kuwabara looked around. "Where's Alia?"

The three shrugged. "I don't know. She wasn't here when we got home. And Hiei hasn't seen her today." Rei said.

"So she's been on her own all day?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm assuming so."

After a few moments of thought, Yusuke snapped his fingers. "I know where she is. I'll go get her." And he left the apartment.

* * *

Alianore sat on the swing, an ice cream cone in her left hand, and the chain from the swing in the other. She spent the day watching parents bring their little children here and playing with them, helping them on the slide and swings and merry-go-round. There was a longing in her heart. If her parents were still around, would they have spent a day like that together? Or would she have spent her time with them learning to fight and defend herself? But she would never know, since there was no trace of where any of her family was. Not that many demons were the family type, but at night in her younger years at the orphanage she imagined her parents the loving family type.

"Thought I would find you here," called a voice from behind her. "And your ice cream is melting." She had been so absorbed in thought that the voice startled her and she dropped the cone in the sand. "Oops. Sorry. I owe you a new one."

"No! No, it's fine Yusuke," she turned and smiled at the teen. "I was so lost in thought I didn't hear you."

"What are you thinking about?" He took a seat on the swing next to her as they had done the night before.

She shrugged. "A little of this, a little of that."

"Have you been here all day?" Yusuke looked at her.

"Yeah," Alianore played with the woodchips with her shoe. "Didn't know what else to do."

"You could have-" Yusuke looked at her and smiled. "Have you eaten yet?"

Alianore looked up at him. "What?"

Yusuke stood up. "Well, see I'm really hungry and it's nearly dinner time, so I was going to get us some food. Do you want something?"

Alianore stood up as well. "Sure. Since you owe me an ice cream, I'll just upgrade to dinner."

Yusuke sighed. "Very well. Can't say it'll be anything fancy."

"Don't need anything fancy, just give me a burger and some fries and I'm sold."

"A demon after my own heart," Yusuke faked a swoon as they left the park. "Burgers it is."

They chatted animatedly about all kinds of things, from how the first day of school was to Alianore wanting to meet the great Genkai. "I hear she taught you nearly everything you know about spiritual powers and spiritual awareness."

"Yeah, she's an old hag, but knows her stuff." They had arrived at the burger joint.

After they had ordered and received their food, they sat down at a table. "I'd really like to meet her. Maybe even ask if she'd teach me a thing or two about controlling my spiritual energy."

"I'm sure if I put in a good word for ya, she might consider it."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, why not. And Kuwabara will want to come with us, since Yukina lives up at the shrine with her."

"We'll go at the end of the week," Yusuke sighed. "Not only to I have Keiko harping on me about school, now Midnight is on my ass about it. I'm surrounded."

"I think it's wonderful that you are going to school, Urameshi. You're receiving an education that most would give up anything to get something like that. Please don't take it for granted."

Yusuke blinked at her, as if she had grown a second head right in front of him. Then his face softened and he grinned. "Sure. I'll give it a shot."

She grinned brightly at him. "Thanks Urameshi. That means more than you know."

At the end of the week, as promised, Yusuke took Alianore up to Genkai's temple. Rei, Kai, Midnight and Kuwabara went along for the trip. On the bus, Alianore sat in the back with Rei, Kai and Midnight. With Midnight and Rei in school, they all hadn't had much time to spend together.

"How're things going Alia?" Midnight asked her.

"Just fine," she replied, setting her backpack on her lap. "Hiei finished work on my swords, so now I have some weapons to work with."

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant," Alianore muttered. "The human world wasn't quite what I expected. But I'm adapting well."

"And hiding your surprise about things quite well," Kai laughed. "The boys haven't suspected a thing."

"What haven't we suspected?" Kazuma asked.

"That Hiei is actually a tree monkey in disguise." Alianore covered.

"That explains a lot," Yusuke laughed. Kazuma joined in too.

After a long bus ride, they finally arrived at the stop that sat at the bottom of the long steps leading up to the beautiful temple. "It's been years since I've been to a temple. And this one is quiet spectacular." Alianore commented as the group began to ascend the steps.

"I think it's a family temple," Kazuma said to her. Rei and Midnight led the way up the steps. Kai and Kazuma followed behind them carrying on casual conversation. Yusuke and Alianore followed along behind them.

"I know what you four were talking about," Yusuke whispered to her. "I'm a half demon, I have a keen ear." He said in response to the incredulous look on her face. "So you had never been the human world before our visit to the arcade?"

She shook her head, baffled that she had been found out. "Nope, never. Never saw a reason to have stepped beyond the demon and spirit world borders before, well, save for Hanging Neck island, but the ratio of demons to humans was so overwhelming that it didn't feel like being in the human realm."

"Yeah, makes sense." Yusuke tilted his head to her. "Look, if you were ashamed, or embarrassed about it-"

Anger flashed through her eyes when she looked at him. "No, I wasn't. I just didn't think it was important to tell you that. I didn't need everyone making a huge fuss over it. No big deal, I went, didn't think it was anything special and I'm over it, end of story."

Yusuke waved his hands at her in surrender. "Okay, okay. No need to get testy about it." They had reached the top of the stairs. "Whelp, here we are."

Genkai and Yukina stood under an archway, waiting for them. Kazuma ran up to Yukina. "Hello my love! Have you missed me?"

"I guess, Kazuma, though I only saw you mere days ago." She replied. "Hello Yusuke, girls."

"Hi Yukina," They chorused together. Yusuke led the four girls up to Genkai.

"Hey old hag, I've some friends I want you to meet," Yusuke greeted casually and rather rudely. _No respect for his elders_. Thought Alia. "This is Rei, Kai and Midnight." The three girls bowed.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Master Genkai," The said in unison.

"And this," Yusuke pushed Alia forward. "Is Alianore."

Alianore stumbled a bit with Yusuke's light pushing. "Uh," Realizing she probably sounded like an idiot, Alia found her footing and bowed. "Master Genkai, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard great things about you."

"If the dimwit had anything to say," muttered Genkai, "it can't have been anything good at all."

"Well," She looked at Yusuke over her shoulder. "He said some very good things about you."

"Hmm," She narrowed her eyes in an observing kind of way. "Well, don't just stand there all day, come inside and we'll have some tea." They followed the old lady into the temple and Yukina went off to the kitchens to make some tea. Once they were all settled, Genkai spoke again. "I'm assuming you didn't just come here for an idle chat on your weekend. What did you dimwits bring these girls here for?"

"I wanted to show them what the oldest hag in the world looked like," Yusuke replied sarcastically.

"Urameshi!" Alianore hissed, while her friends tried their hardest not to snicker. "That's extremely rude."

"Don't worry about it Alianore," Genkai said to her. "The idiot here will get what's coming to him," She paused. "A swift kick in the ass."

"We actually came here because we heard about your skills with spirit energy," Kai spoke up. "Alianore isn't very skilled with hers-"

"Yeah," Midnight laughed. "Remember that time Alia nearly singed your eyebrows off Rei?"

Rei rubbed her forehead at the memory. "Ugh, don't remind me."

"You nearly _singed_ _off her eyebrows_?" Yusuke and Kazuma were laughing together, holding their sides.

Alianore's face turned red from embarrassment. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"You sound worse than the dimwit. And he wasn't all that skilled when I first taught him." Genkai bowed her head in thought and sipped at her tea.

"Please, grandma," Yusuke sounded like he was pleading. Alia looked at him. He looked sincere enough. "I'm sure she would make a great student. She might even listen to you."

"I'll do anything Master Genkai," Alia said quietly, "to prove to you that I could do this."

"Very well," said Genkai over her teacup. "I understand that you aren't in school, so you'll stay up here and train with me for the next few weeks."

Alianore flashed Genkai her widest smile, "You mean it Master Genkai? Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand. Just be sure to be back here on Monday to start your training."

Later that afternoon they took the bus back to town and went back to the apartment in high spirits. Kurama and Hiei were sitting in the living room.

"I see that things went well?" asked Kurama.

Alianore felt like she could dance. "I start my training on Monday! I can't believe that she's actually going to teach me!"

"Despite her hard disposition, Genkai is actually a very kind woman."

"I've never had anyone to teach me anything like this before. I should go pack some things for Monday." She started to ascend the stairs.

"We'll come help you!" called Midnight and the three girls ran after their leader.

"So, Alia, you excited?" asked Rei once they were in Alianore's bedroom.

"Very!" She nearly squealed. "I feel like I could dance around the room!" She skipped over to her dresser and opened the drawer that held her training clothes. She turned to her friends. "This will be the first time we've been apart since-"

"Hey! Don't worry about it. We knew that this would happen sometime," Kai said, rushing over to Alianore. "If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to come with you. I've gotten along pretty well with Yukina, and I'm sure she'd enjoy the company."

"You know that we'd come along in a heartbeat, but we've got school, so we'll keep an eye on the boys during the week and we'll come and visit on the weekends." Said Rei.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot."

"Hey," Midnight swung her arm over Alia's shoulder. "We're friends, and we stick together. We've got to have each other's backs."

So the four of them helped pack Alia's things for Monday when she would take the bus back up the mountain to the temple.

Afterwards, Alianore decided to go to the library in their home to find some reading material for her time away from her new home. Upon arriving in the library she found Kurama and Hiei sitting in lounge chairs. Kurama was reading while Hiei started aimlessly into the fire.

"Evening Alia," Kurama looked up from his book. "What brings you here?"

"Looking for a book to read while I'm away. Maybe two." She replied stepping closer to the chairs. Hiei glanced up at her but said nothing. "Any recommendations?"

"Well, if you appreciate classics, there's _Alice in Wonderland_ I'm sure you'd love that."

"Sounds a bit like my own life really," Alianore muttered. "What else?"

"Well, some of my personal favorites include, _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Monte Cristo,_" Kurama explained what the books he had mentioned were about. "If you want to read a little more recently written books, there's _The Lord of the Rings_-"

"_A Game of Thrones_." Hiei said from her chair.

"Hmm," Kurama and Alianore looked over at him. "Hiei I didn't know you were interested in books."

"I took a liking to that series. Lot's of death and war," Alianore could have sworn there was a miniscule smile on his lips.

"Well thank you for the suggestions guys," Alianore said. "I'll take a look at the shelves and see what I can find."

When she had disappeared around a shelf Kurama whacked Hiei in the arm with his textbook.

"What the hell was that for?" Hiei growled at him.

"Honestly Hiei, I don't think the poor girl has ever read a book from the human realm before, and you suggest the one filled with talk about sex and naked women. It's no wonder you like the series so much."

"So you've read it too?" Hiei couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ah, well-" Hiei got amusement out of seeing Kurama flustered, since the fox never really got that way. Kurama buried his face back into his book. Hiei got up to find Alianore.

"Over here Hiei," she called hoarsely, trying to whisper and get his attention at the same time. He walked over to where she was. In the short time, she had collected three books already. "Something on your mind?"

"No," he replied bluntly.

"Very well then," She continued on her path down the row of bookcases, every now and then she would pull a book down, look at the description on the back and either add it to her pile or put it back. "Though, if I were to guess, you've been wondering where I disappeared to, why I left?"

Hiei made no move to respond, but she had hit the nail on the head, as they say.

"Yes, well, I have my reasons, and if you don't wish to truly know them, then I won't tell." She turned to him. "Just know that the day you ask is the day you find out." And then she left the library.

Monday arrived and as she had all last week, Alianore walked with Yusuke, Kazuma and Midnight to Saryaski Junior High. This time though, Kai came along. And as she had all the week before, she lingered behind the group with Yusuke and they talked about everything and anything that came to mind.

"Don't be nervous," Yusuke said. "Genkai will ride you hard, but she means well, and it makes you stronger and better in the end."

Alianore flashed him a withering smile. "I hope you're right. I may be a demon, but I'm not perfect and I'm not the best at what I do, but I try my hardest and that's what I'll give Master Genkai."

Yusuke put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well just think, you have the weekends to look forward to, if she let's us see you. Who knows what your training will entail?"

"Thanks Urameshi," Alianore looked up at where the others were waiting for them in front of the school gates. "Promise that you'll stay in school and try to do well?"

Yusuke laughed nervously. "Sure, I'll do what I can. Don't know if I can really keep that kind of promise though."

Then Alianore did something unexpected; she hugged him. "Stay out of trouble while I'm gone. I've heard the things you do around here and I don't want to have to come and save your ass, you hear me?"

After a startled moment Yusuke returned the hug. "As clear as glass."

"Good," she stepped up next to Kai. "You boys behave now, we'll see you in a week!"

"You better get stronger while you're away!" Kazuma pulled her into a huge bear hug.

"I promise Kazuma," she laughed. "Now let me down so we can catch our bus!"

Kai and Alianore waved them goodbye and departed for the bus stop. "It's only been a couple of weeks, but I feel so close to those guys, you know?" said Kai as they walked away. Alianore turned and saw Yusuke watching them walk. She turned back around and smiled to herself.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I know."


	4. Invisible Ties

_**Author's Note:**_** Okie Dokie. Here's the next chapter. Finally got the plot idea rolling in this one. Some familiar friends will be introduced in the next chapter. I think the next one will be my favorite. Anyway, enjoy this one! Please review! I love feedback!**

* * *

Nearly a month flew by before anyone had a chance to even see Alianore.

After her first week, the gang went up to the temple to visit but was sad to find that she wasn't even on the main grounds. "Genkai took her up into the mountains and they won't be back until next week," Yukina told them with a timid smile. "Hopefully," she added as an after thought.

So the following weekend they trekked back up, and were once again turned away by Kai, "They're in the caves to the east. Something about finding her center, sorry." She smiled at them apologetically. "Check back next week."

And they did. This time Genkai herself greeted them. "She's on her own this week. I was told that she nearly died the last time she was on her own. I think she can do better than that." So with grumbles and groans they left.

At the end of the month they returned, hopes minimal. Standing at the entrance was Alianore. "You're here!" They all ran up and hugged her while she laughed.

"Yes, I'm here." She said once they moved away. "Beat to hell, but yeah." She, indeed, did look tired.

"Is you're training done, or do you have to stay here longer?" asked Yusuke. He looked like he would be a little upset if she were to stay longer. _Don't you worry Yusuke; I'm coming home, finally._

"Nope, Genkai is done with me. And I've never felt better."

"Can you actually hit a target with you're Spirit Shot?" Midnight asked, mostly teasingly.

"Actually yes-"

"Doubt you can out shoot me," Yusuke challenged. "I can shoot my Spirit Gun miles."

"Ah, but can you hit the target at the end of all those miles?" Alianore spoke playfully.

"I think I see a challenge coming on," murmured Rei to the others. Alianore and Yusuke were face to face now, nearly glaring at each other.

"Let's do this Urameshi," Alianore growled. "We'll see who the better shot and student is."

"Bring it she demon," Yusuke retorted. "I'll out shoot you any day."

"All right children. Let's let this challenge commence." Genkai called from the door of the main building. Everyone walked out to the fields. Kai and Rei helped Hiei set up small targets nearly three miles away. "You're goal is to hit the center of the target with only your spirit energy. Don't blow up the target!" Alianore flinched slightly.

Rei, Kai and Midnight hid behind the nearest tree. "Uh, what are you three doing?" asked Kurama.

"Not sure we trust her quite yet. She's blown up things bigger than that little target before." Replied Midnight.

"Hey! I've improved! I don't blow things up on accident anymore!" Alianore yelled at them. She grumbled as she turned back to the target. "Ladies first Urameshi," she grinned at him.

"Ha ha," he muttered sarcastically. "Fine, I'll go first." He lined himself up and held his hand up in the shape of a gun. _So this is the famous Spirit Gun. I've only seen it once before and that was at the Dark Tournament. It makes me shiver every time I see him ready it. I can feel him charging up his energy, which sends electricity through my nerves. I get to see it up close for the first and hopefully not the last time. Such a wondrous skill, the very inspiration for my own _Spirit Shot_. _"Here goes nothing, _Spirit Gun!_" A ball of blue energy shot out of his fingertip and across the field. It hit the target, but it was hard to tell exactly where it landed.

"Nice shot Urameshi," Kazuma complimented. He turned and grinned at them.

"Yes, nice shot," Alianore agreed, still in a slight daze from watching her idol perform his signature move.

"Get it together girl," Genkai yelled. "You're turn."

Alianore shook her head. "Right, here goes," She lined herself up with her target and took the same position as Yusuke had but at more of a sideways position rather than the straight on stance Yusuke took, including her fingers in the shape of a gun. She took a breath, and behind her she heard her friends do the same. _Time to show you how much I've grown._ "Spirit Shot!" A ball of green energy, slightly smaller than Yusuke's, flew from her finger and crossed the field at a high speed and hit the target.

"Yes!" She heard her friends cheer. They tackled her from behind.

"You did it!" Kai yelled.

"We're so proud!" Midnight laughed.

"What's the verdict Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hn," He looked at both the team leaders. "Alianore hit the closest to the center. Urameshi was only off by mere centimeters."

"Yay!" The girls cried from the ground. They laughed together.

"Nice job detective," Yusuke held out his hand to Alianore to pull her up. "You win this time." Alianore blushed at being called a detective. She took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Thank you Urameshi," she said. "That means a lot to me," she whispered in his ear. And then followed everyone back to the temple.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the apartment, Alianore went up to her room and flopped onto her bed. "Bed, it's been to long!" she cried when she landed on it.

"It's nice to have her back. I never realized how much we've become used to having the girls around," Kurama commented as the boys sat in the living room. Rei, Kai and Midnight were in the kitchen getting dinner ready, as they had every night since joining the boys nearly two months ago. "I could get used to having them around all the time."

"No kidding," Kazuma agreed. "It'd be like having one of you guys leaving for a long period of time."

"I'm gonna go check on Alianore. If she's sleeping we can have the girls set aside an extra plate for her," Kurama said and walked up the stairs to Alianore's room. At her door, Kurama knocked. "Alianore?"

"Come in!" She called from the other side. Kurama opened the door and found her sitting cross-legged on the floor, in front of her were two blades. "Did you see what Hiei made for me?" She held one of them up for Kurama to see.

"This one looks more worn than the other," Kurama said, taking the blade from her. "Did he make both of these?" He couldn't recall her having a blade on her when they had first met.

"I normally keep it locked away in my keepsake chest, but she finally has her sister, so I thought it would be good to bring her out again." Alianore replied and took the sword back, placing it next to it's 'sister.' "And yes, Hiei made the older one as well. I left before he had a chance to make the second. I've always worked better with two, rather than just one."

Kurama sat down on the edge of her bed. "You and Hiei were close back in the day then?"

"We were like siblings. The man protected me from demons and other creatures. I was badly injured when he found me and I'm forever grateful to him."

"He's not so bad when you get to know him, huh?" Kurama smiled. He and Hiei had been friends for many years now.

"True." Alianore tilted her head back at him, exposing her neck. Kurama had to swallow past a lump in his throat. "What brings you up to my lovely abode, Kurama? Just for idle conversation?" She tilted her head back down to sheath her blades.

"You're much better of a conversation than most people I interact with," Kurama replied truthfully. "How were the books you took?"

"You've only really talked to me for a total of at least several hours. Not much to compare with the years you have probably known most others." She giggled. "The books, right, well I never really got a chance to read them, unfortunately."

"Well, I'm certain you'll get a chance now that you're back. Though, I believe Koenma wishes for us to do some training together, so we understand how we all fight, so as to work better as a large team."

"Understandable, I will very much like to finally get to work with the people I've practically worshipped for some time." She looked at him; there was a red tint to her cheeks.

Kurama chuckled. "Are we heroes or something?"

"You and Yusuke have been something like my idols. Kai has always been partial to Kazuma and Rei and Midnight have looked up to you and Hiei."

Kurama felt his cheeks heating up. "Well," he cleared his throat. "Thank you, I guess."

"Don't worry, we got all of our fangirling out of our system before we got to meet you. We had to look somewhat professional when we met you guys." Alianore laughed.

Kurama laughed as well. "Yes, understandable. Well, shall we go see if dinner is ready? I'm sure the girls are preparing a feast in honor of your return."

Alianore's stomach growled at the word 'food.' "Sounds like a brilliant plan." Together they went downstairs, Alianore obsessed with the thought of eating real food after nearly a month of having to fend for herself in the wild.

* * *

The next morning, Alianore gamboled down the stairs where only Hiei, Kurama and Kai sat. "Where is everyone else?"

"Rei and Midnight are finding places to hide so they don't have to train. Botan has currently found them under the kitchen sink, in the shower, the broom closet and the attic," She looked up at Alianore from her book. "I didn't even know this place _had_ an attic."

"Yusuke and Kuwabara are still asleep. They tend to sleep in on the weekends," Kurama glanced up at her from his own book, a smile on his face, which made her smile in turn. "Especially if there is training on the schedule."

"I'd be more than happy to wake them up." Alianore offered. "I'd like to get this done and out of the way. More time to read," Alianore made her way back up the stairs and headed to Kazuma's room first.

Alianore knocked on the door, then without waiting for a response she walked in. Kazuma was sprawled and tangled in his blanket and sheets. She smiled. _He looks like a five year old._ She thought as she walked over to his bed. Alianore shook his shoulder. "Kazuma, you gotta wake up, we've got to train soon."

"Five more minutes sis," Kazuma mumbled sleepily into his pillow. "I'm having the best dream."

"Sorry Kazuma," She straightened up and kicked him on the ass. "Wake up!"

"Yow!" He cried and flew up out of his bed. "All right! Jeez, no need to get violent!" He replied from the other side of his bed, where it was safe and away from Alianore's feet.

She shrugged. "The gentle way wasn't working very well." She moved back to the door. "If I have to come back in here, it'll be ice water." She left his room and made her way to Yusuke's room.

As the same with Kazuma, Alianore knocked on Yusuke's door and without waiting for an answer (because, honestly, if you're in a dead sleep, you think you'll be hearing a knock on the door?) she walked in. Yusuke was curled up on his side under his covers. As Alianore stepped closer, she could hear a light snore coming from his slightly open mouth. His hair was ungelled and tussled across his pillow. _He's… stunning when like this. I'd love to see this side of him more often. _A gentle smile washed over her face. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Hey, sleepy head. Gotta wake up, we're going to be training soon."

He groaned sleepily and turned over. "I don't wanna."

Alianore huffed and straightened up. "Really Urameshi? I was being nice, and I can do to you with what I threatened to do to Kazuma," She threatened.

"Mmmm," He moaned into his pillow. "I'm _so_ scared."

Her eyes narrowed at his naked back. "Very well then Urameshi, you leave me no choice," she left and came back moments later with a rather large bucket of ice water. "One last chance, Urameshi. Are you going to get up?"

"I rather like it here," he muttered into his pillow.

She sighed. _I really don't want to do this, yet at the same time…I do._ She smiled inwardly and said, "Okay," and dumped the bucket over him.

A blood-curdling scream rang through the house. Yusuke jumped out of bed and bounced around his room. "What the hell?" He glared at Alianore, who had a serene smile on her face. It faltered when he stopped jumping around. _My gods. He's more beautiful up close. _She and her friends had horrible seats at the Dark Tournament and the large viewing screen didn't do his pecs justice. _Don't falter. Nothing will come of it. You're teammates, nothing more._

"I told you so," She sang, and traipsed out of his room. "Be downstairs in ten," She called over her shoulder and then returned downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs below the living room, there was a training room that Koenma had had installed so that they could train without the watchful eyes of other demons and spirits or humans.

"Man, you guys sure have done a number on this place." Rei remarked as the girls glanced around. It was a stone floor, not unlike the circle ring in the stadium from the Dark Tournament. But stones were missing or damaged, there were only a couple still intact. The walls were mirrors, but two were cracked and could barely be viewed through. Sparring dummies were lined up on a wall more were piled in a corner nearly unrecognizable.

"We may not train all at the same time, but we've had this place for awhile now, and sadly it's not self fixing," Kazuma said stepping over a piece of broken stone.

"It's too expensive to have it self fix since you boys continually destroy this place," a voice said from behind them. "Think of it as a homemade obstacle course." They turned around to find Koenma in his older form. Botan stood next to him.

Rei, Kai, and Midnight straightened and bowed. "Good morning, sir."

"Ladies," Koenma nodded his head in greeting. "Nice to know I'm appreciated by some people." He spoke pointedly towards Yusuke.

"Suck it up sucker mouth," Yusuke said.

"I agree with Urameshi," said Alianore. "I don't have time for pleasantries with royalty. 'Specially if we're going to see you all the time."

"If I wasn't still mad about the ice dowsing this morning," Yusuke sniggered as Koenma glowered at them menacingly. "I would compliment you on that."

"Fair enough," Alianore sighed sarcastically. "So Koenma, _milord_," Rei, Kai and Midnight snorted as they tried to hold in their laughter. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"To check on you ladies, you disrespectful mongrel," Koenma shot back. Alianore growled. The laughter wasn't held back that time. "I trust you're getting along well?"

"The boys have been quite hospitable," Kai commented.

"Yes," agreed Midnight. "It's nice to have a home again." Rei nodded in agreement.

"Good," Koenma said, turning to head back up the stairs. "I can't say that we'll have a case for you anytime soon, but I want you all to continue to work together, in case something does come up." And with that he and Botan disappeared back up the stairs.

"Foreshadowing much?" Rei said. Alianore shrugged.

"I don't question the methods of the higher ups." Alianore said and unsheathed her swords, blades resting on the back of her forearms. "Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

A couple of weeks later Alianore was summoned to Koenma's office while the others were at school. She politely knocked on his door and then entered the room. "You wanted to see me Koenma?"

He was in his toddler form. Koenma looked up from the mounds of paperwork piled on his desk. "Ah, Alianore, glad you could make it."

"Well," she started as she shut the overly large door behind her. "When one of the rulers of Spirit World summons me, I assume I should answer with promptness."

"Yes, thank you lady Yusuke," replied Koenma with a slight hint of sarcasm. "But there is a more serious matter at hand than dealing with your insults."

"Hmm?" she looked at him from across the desk.

"First off," He pulled out a silver egg from the depths of his desk. "Similar to Yusuke's ordeal, I'm giving you an egg to take care of."

Alianore took the egg from him; it fit snugly into the palm of her hand.

"My detectives have a habit of getting into trouble, and I want both leaders to be safe, so you'll hatch a Spirit Guardian from that egg. Hence the silver color."

"Thank you, Koenma," she tucked the egg into her jacket pocket.

"Now then, look behind you on the screen," she turned to look at the large screen that descended from the ceiling. An image of a woman with long black hair streaked with grey and strikingly bright blue eyes, she was also thin and almost deathly pale. "This is the most recent photograph of a woman captured by a powerful demon by the name of Mokra."

"Koenma," Alianore's voice was barely above a whisper. "Do you have any idea who this woman is?"

"I haven't received information on that yet. My _father_, of all people, handed this case to me to give to you and the others. So she's high priority."

"Koenma, this is my mother," Alianore felt weak in the knees. She had believed her mother was dead, like her father. So where had she been all this time?

"Alianore," he began, but she stopped him.

"No, don't," she shook her head. "When do we head out?"

"Not until I hear more from my father. We have absolutely no Intel. No idea where the headquarters are, no idea how many demons we're dealing with. So we wait. I'm sure it's going to be rough on you for a while, but please bear with us. We just needed you aware of the situation. We're also bringing in help. You'll be meeting with them later in the week."

"Thank you Koenma," Alianore said in a subdued tone. "Let me know when you have more." She left before he could say anything more.

* * *

She walked down the hall, her head consumed with thought about her mother. _She's barely changed over the years I haven't seen her. But where has she been hiding? I thought she was dead, died when father died. So if she was alive, why did she leave me at that hellhole of an orphanage?_

Alianore was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she nearly ran into Hiei, who luckily pays attention and is a very fast person. He stepped out of the way and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Hey, what's the matter with you? You nearly walked into me."

"Sorry Hiei. Just something Koenma showed me is got me all bothered."

"Not that I care, but what has you so lost in thought?" He asked, letting go of her arm.

So Alianore proceeded to tell him about the mission they were to be assigned and who their target was. "So your mother is actually still alive and we're going to have to rescue her from gods knows where?"

"That would be the gist of it," Alianore nodded. "But Koenma hasn't said when we'll be leaving. He did say though, that we're to be getting some help and that they'll be here at the end of the week." Alianore continued to walk along the path she had been following. "I'm sorry Hiei, but I need to be alone for a little while. Gather my thoughts and such. Forgive me." And she disappeared around a corner.

* * *

Hours later, long after the sun had set Alianore returned home. Rei, Kai, Midnight, Kurama and Kazuma perked up at the door opening and shutting again.

"Alia! You're home!" Kai exclaimed.

"We've been worried sick," Rei said. "Hiei told us not to worry, but how could we not, when you don't know the city very well."

Alianore smiled at the concern her friends were showing. "I'm fine. I just- I had to clear my head."

"Everything all right Alianore?" Kurama stood up. He saw her tense shoulders; windswept hair and the color in her eyes had a dull sheen to them.

Alianore shook her head. Though whether in confirmation or not, they couldn't tell. "Where are Yusuke and Hiei? Everyone should be here for what I have to say."

"You called?" Yusuke came from the kitchen and Hiei appeared in the living room from where ever he was.

"Hm," Alianore nodded. "Right, well, I spoke with Koenma today and he has a mission for us, handed down from his father-"

"King Enma himself, has given us a mission?" Midnight's voice was filled with surprise.

Alianore nodded and continued. "Yes, it's high priority, apparently. Anyway, we are to rescue a female demon by the name of Kira from a demon with the name Mokra. Though we may not be heading out anytime soon. We have no idea where they are located, how many demons we're dealing with, and there has been no ransom. So we are to wait. But Koenma is bringing more help, who will be here at the end of the week."

"Great, just what we need, more people running around here." Hiei muttered. He glanced at her. "Tell them the rest. They are bound to find out sooner or later. So let it be from you, Lia." She glanced up at him in surprise. _I haven't heard that name in years._ She smiled at him.

"Very well," she agreed. "The woman we are to rescue- she's my mother."

"You're what?" Everyone nearly yelled.

She waved them off. "Don't worry. I'm not as emotionally involved as you think I might be. I don't even know her." Alianore yawned. "I'm off to bed now. G'night."

"Night," replied everyone in a confused tone as she went upstairs to her room.

_Why is it that I don't believe myself when I say that? _Alianore thought.

Yusuke heard the door shut upstairs. _There's more to this than she's letting on. And I intend to find out what it is._


End file.
